It's Hidden in Raguza
by Little Doctor
Summary: The tale of the duel between the Raven and the Heron gets passed down until modern day. Plot bunny attacked in my sleep. Can stand alone as a one-shot, or be continued.


AN: I was rereading The Hunters, and plot bunny! There are going to be some messed up numbers and exaggerated story lines because I wanted to reflect how the story changed over time. I might post another chapter where the boy and girl search for the emeralds, but for now, it's just gonna be this.

Happy reading!

200 years after the sinking of the _Raven_ . . .

"Now son, my grandfather told me the tale of an epic duel between two pirate ships: the _Heron,_ and the _Raven_. It was my favorite story as a child, and I think it's time that I told you."

"Odds were 3 to 1 that the _Raven_ would sink the _Heron_. The _Raven_ was a fierce pirate ship with a reputation for ruthlessness. Not only that, but they outnumbered the crew of the _Heron_ , who were mere teenagers, 4 to 1. When Korpaljo Mihaly organized the duel, he didn't know that the _Heron_ had a secret weapon . . . . ."

And so, the tale of the duel between the Heron and the Raven lived on even in Raguza, passed down from parent to child for two hundred years until someone had the good sense to write it down.

As time passed, that bustling city of Raguza saw the Reformation, the Renaissance, the invention of the automobile, and grew more modern. It was a rather rich city for such an isolated location. Everyone seemed to have a family fortune or a trunk of gold secreted away somewhere.

1990 . . .

"Children, gather round the campfire, and I'll tell you my favorite story as a child: Revenge and Wrath, also known as the Tale of the _Heron_ and the _Raven_ ," a stout old man said in a hushed voice. He picked up a worn copy of Revenge and Wrath, the fourth edition, which was marketed as "a true tale from a thousand years ago".

"Odds were 3 to 1 that the _Raven_ would sink the _Heron_ . . . "

"And so, the _Raven_ was so severely injured from the giant crossbow, her missing mast, and the wreck her planks had become from the oar-wielding maniac, that when the one-armed man jumped out of it and onto the _Heron_ , the crew of the _Heron_ had to cut the ropes tying the ships together, or the ships would both sink. Once the ropes were cut, the _Heron_ bobbed up, as if happier now that the _Raven_ would trouble her no more, and the _Raven_ slowly sank down to the depths of the channel. As it sunk, one high-pitched scream from the ship could be heard until it was abruptly cut off," the old man stopped, "Children, do you remember Zavac?"

Both the boy and girl nodded dutifully.

"Well, one of the reasons the Korpaljo was so angry with him is because he had a stash of 50 beautiful, striking emeralds. When the Korpaljo found out, he was FURIOUS. Instead of taking only five of them as payment, he took 25! That meant Zavac still had 25 of his own, though. And those 25 perfect emeralds were still on the Raven when it sunk!"

"Did anyone ever find the emeralds?" asked the girl.

"Not yet," and her grandpa smiled, "If someone does, I hope to see it. The problem is, no one knows exactly where the battle took place, only that it took place around Raguza. There are just too many places where it could have happened: Goathead Bay, Bad Wolf Bay, Raguza Harbor, or even Mila's lake."

"Mila's lake is pretty far grandad, I don't think they would have fought there," the boy pointed out.

"Grandad, where did you find out that Zavac had emeralds?" asked the other, "It's not in the story."

"That is a secret passed down through generations! We are descended from a man named Vargas, and we alone know about the treasure hidden somewhere in Raguza."

"Really?" asked the boy, wide-eyed with amazement at his family's hidden riches. His mind flew with thoughts of instant fame and fortune and heroism (in a seven-year-old's words, of course). He would be the greatest adventurer ever. He'd face adversity because no one else knew about the emeralds, but then he'd find them and prove everyone wrong. He'd be on PBS, no MSNBC, no, in a MOVIE. He'd be revered, an inspiration, an amazing-

"No," the grandpa chuckled, "It's in the preface."

COMING SOON (maybe): the next chapter where the boy and the girl get names! Do they find the emeralds? Would that be cool? Does someone else claim the emeralds? Would that be BETTER? You tell me, I don't know where I was going with this. **If you have suggestions, PM me or review.**


End file.
